fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost Rage
This game will not be worked on for a long time! However, if you want to see the page on its original wiki, click here. Ghost Rage is a G-Shop exclusive game that was adopted by Gigabyte Gaming in 2015. It is a 3D platformer that stars Luigi. Ghost Rage is a game created in 2013 that was adopted in 2015 by Gigabyte Gaming. It is a 3D platformer that stars Luigi. Plot Luigi is walking around with Mario when he gets sucked into a mysterious portal. When he gets up, he realizes that he is in a ghost dimension ruled by King Boo. He makes up his mind and sets out to defeat King Boo. Characters Playable *Luigi Enemies *Boo *Big Boo *Giga Boo *Fire Boo *Tanooki Boo *Bomb Boo *Zap Boo *Boo Bro *Boonado *Booper *Eel Boo Bosses *Big Bomb Boo *Boo Boom *Sergeant Boo *King Boo Blocks, Power-Ups, and More Power-Ups *Mushroom *Flashlight *Solidify Mushroom Blocks *Block *? Block Others *Warp Pipe *Spine Coaster *Switchboard Levels There are 13 levels in Ghost Rage, with four of them being boss levels. Each level has their own different obstacles. Level 1 Level 1 is a somewhat ordinary level with some gaps and Boo. Level 2 Level 2 has platforms that will only appear when you draw near them, making it a little tricky. Although mainly only Boos appear, two Tanooki Boos also appear. Level 3 Level 3 is a level with trick doors and tricky jumps, along with several Fire Boos. Level 4 Level 4 contains many Fire Boos and Boo Bombs. It ends with a boss fight with Big Boo Bomb. Level 5 Level 5 is mainly an underground level with narrow platforms over lava. A few Bomb Boos appear throughout the level. Level 6 Level 6 is set in a library with two main paths. Zap Boos and Bomb Boos are common throught the level. Level 7 Level 7 is a mainly straight level that is mainly based around avoiding most of the enemies. Many different Boos appear in this level, including the Boo Bro. Level 8 A level with many Pound Boos and large Boos, this level ends with a fight with Boo Boom. Level 9 This a tricky level with disappearing platfroms. It is based around the level from Super Mario 3D Land. Level 10 A level with many area to hide. Boonados are frequent in this level. Level 11 An underwater level with Boopers and Eel Boos. Level 12 An army level. This level has many Boozooka Boos and Bullet Boos and ends with a fight with Sergeant Boo. Level 13 This level is a level where the player is mainly chased by a Giga Boo. Level 14 A level with many Siwtchboards and Boo Bros. Level 15 An elemental level, this level has many Fire Boos, Zap Boos, and Boonados. Level 16 A five part level: a Giga Boo chase, an obstacle course, a spine Coaster ride, another obstacle course, and the final battle with King Boo.Category:Fan Games Category:Luigi Games Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:G-Shop Exclusives Category:Gamer Category:Micro Gamer Category:2016 Category:Gigabyte Gaming